Internet Protocol television (IPTV) is a method of distributing television content over IP that enables a more customized and interactive user experience. For example, IPTV may allow people separated geographically to watch a movie together, while chatting and exchanging files simultaneously. Conventionally, IPTV uses a two-way broadcast signal transmitted through a provider's backbone network and servers, allowing viewers to select content on demand. Viewers utilize a broadband connection and a set-top box to send and receive requests. An exemplary IPTV platform is Microsoft TV IPTV Edition™ available from Microsoft Corporation, Redmond, Wash. Microsoft TV IPTV Edition is an integrated and comprehensive software platform developed specifically to deliver broadcast-quality video and new, integrated TV services over broadband networks.
Because of its two-way full duplex communication capability, IPTV provides individuals with the ability to publish and broadcast personal video content. Unfortunately, the ability of individuals to publish and broadcast personal content raises concerns that offensive content may be published and broadcast. In the conventional television industry, content is tightly monitored and screened by content and service providers. However, in the IPTV industry, there are currently no procedures or entities for controlling and screening content published and broadcast by individuals.
Embodiments of the present invention provide methods, systems, and computer program products that automatically categorize and/or assign ratings to content (video and audio content) uploaded by individuals who want to broadcast the content to others via a communications network, such as an IPTV network. According to embodiments of the present invention, when an individual uploads content to a network, a network service automatically extracts an audio stream from the uploaded content. Words (e.g., spoken works, music-lyrics, etc.) in the extracted audio stream—are identified. For each identified word, a preexisting library of selected words is queried to determine if a match exists between words in the library and words in the extracted audio stream. The selected words in the library are associated with a particular content category or content rating (e.g., offensive content). If a match exists between an identified word and a word in the library, the uploaded content is assigned a content category and/or rating associated with the matched word. For example, if a word match exists with a word known to be associated with offensive content, an “offensive content” rating is assigned to the content such as, for example, one of the film ratings (e.g., R or NC-17) assigned by the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA). According to some embodiments of the present invention, an assigned category/rating may be embedded within metadata associated with the uploaded content. Embodiments of the present invention, thus, provide a transparent process of screening and controlling content uploaded to a network such as an IPTV network.
Other methods, apparatus and/or computer program products according to embodiments of the invention will be or become apparent to one with skill in the art upon review of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional methods, apparatus, and/or computer program products be included within this description, be within the scope of the present invention, and be protected by the accompanying claims.